Fiesta sorpresa
by linlig
Summary: Kagami al enterarse que el cumpleaños de Kuroko se acercaba decide hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, pero a veces los planes no salen como queremos y menos si la generacion de los milagros esta involucrada.


Fiesta sorpresa

Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke me pertenecen son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi, y esta historia participa en el evento: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kuroko!, del foro Kuroko no Basuke en español

Kagami comió en silencio su hamburguesa, al frente de el estaba Kuroko tomando su batido de vainilla, el pelirrojo se aburrió del silencio y decidió iniciar una conversación.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

Kuroko que estaba mirando por la ventana la gente pasar, voltio a verlo sorprendido por la pregunta aunque no lo demostró porque su cara seguía tan inexpresiva como siempre.

-¿Por qué la pregunta Kagami-kun?

Kagami dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa y luego de masticarla y pasarla hablo- me di cuenta que te conozco hace tiempo y todavía no lo sé.

Kuroko lo miro por unos segundos hasta que contesto- es el 31 de enero.

El as de Seirin asintió y siguió comiendo, pensó en hacer otra pregunta para continuar la conversación, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo- eso es en dos días- dijo alarmado.

El peliazul levanto una ceja al oírlo tan alarmado- si lo sé.

Kagami comenzó a desesperarse, tenía que hacer algo, Kuroko se había vuelto un buen amigo para él así que el sintió que debió hacer algo para su cumpleaños, para eso necesitaría ayuda de los demas, se levanto de golpe y se fue dejando su hamburguesa a medio comer.

Kuroko miro confundido a su luz irse corriendo hacia la puerta, no entendía su repentino apuro de irse, supuso que se acordó que tenía algo que hacer, decidió ignorarlo y siguió bebiendo su batido.

* * *

Akashi tenía el presentimiento que se estaba olvidando de algo, toda la semana tuvo esa sensación, miro el calendario que estaba en su cuarto varios minutos hasta que su mirada se fijo en el 31 de enero y algo en su cabeza hizo click- debo llamar a los otros- cogió su celular último modelo y comenzó a marcar, necesitaría ayuda si quería hacer una buena fiesta sorpresa para Tetsuya.

* * *

Kagami apenas salió cogió su teléfono y llamo a Riko, le dijo sobre el cumpleaños de Kuroko y de su idea de hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, ella acepto feliz de ayudarle.

_-Por cierto Kagami-kun podrías llamarla a la generación de los milagros, ellos también son amigos de Kuroko-kun y también deberían estar allí._

-¿Por qué yo?- se quejo Kagami ya que lo último que quería era hablar con alguno de ellos

_-Porque también son tus amigos- dijo Riko soltando una pequeña risa_

-¡Claro que no!- exclamo horrorizado Kagami al escuchar que ella creía que era amigo de de esos locos, algunas personas lo miraran raros, el dándose cuenta de eso, se sonrojo y bajo el tono de su voz- yo no soy para nada amigo de ellos.

_-Si claro_\- dijo Riko no creyéndole nada- _pero igual llámales, ahora estoy ocupada._

Kagami no teniendo otra opción, ya que sabía que no podía negarse a Riko si no quería terminar con un entrenamiento triple- bien lo hare-dijo resignado.

_-Muy bien, entonces nos vemos mañana en el gimnasio para planear todo a las 4 de la tarde, no te olvides decirle esto a ellos._

-Claro yo les diré.

_-Ok, nos vemos mañana-_ Con eso Riko se puso fin a la conversación.

Kagami camino hacia su casa pensando en quien llamaría, descarto rápidamente Akashi, uno porque no tenía su número y dos porque le daba más miedo que Riko; Midorima tampoco porque sabía que le colgaría a penas supiera que era él, había conseguido el numero del peliverde por Takao y no tenía ni idea de porque se lo había dado, lo único que le dijo era que algún día lo necesitaría, estaba muy seguro que ese día nunca llegaría; Murasakibara mucho menos porque no tenía su número; Aomine ni pensarlo, el seria a la última persona que llamaría para algo, tenía el numero del moreno porque Momoi se lo había dado junto con el de ella, según era porque como eran amigos debían tener sus números del otro y así el había terminado con sus números y ellos con el suyo, el no sabía en qué momento se habían vuelto amigos de ellos; por ultimo estaba Kise, a diferencia de Midorima y Aomine el mismo le había dado su número , ya que según el eran amigos, otra vez no tenía ni idea de cuando había sucedido eso, el pelirojo dio un suspiro al parecer no le quedaba de otra de llamar a Kise, porque era el único con el que podia hablar sin terminar en insultos, gritos o temer por su vida solo rogaba que no esté ocupado o sino tendría que llamar a Midorima o peor aun a Aomine.

Kagami abrió la puerta de su departamento, decidió que mejor se podría cómodo. Fue hacia su cuarto y se tiro en su cama, cogió su celular y lo miro por unos minutos, con resignación comenzó a llamar a Kise.

Comenzó a sonar y el espero a que contestara, después de unos segundo de espera el ya se comenzaba a impacientar-''por favor contesta''

_-Hola _

Kagami se alegro de oír la voz del rubio - Kise, ¿sabías que el cumpleaños de Kuroko es el 31 de enero?- dijo sin molestarse en saludar.

Kise al otro lado de la línea miro su teléfono en confusión ¿Por qué Kagami lo llamaba para decirle eso?, pero igualmente contesto- _si ¿Por qué?_

Porque vamos a organizarle una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa en Seirin y pensábamos en e invitarlos ya que ustedes también son amigos de Kuroko, mañana nos reuniremos en el gimnasio de Seirin a las 4 de la tarde, dile esto a los demas- ''porque yo no tengo ninguna intención en llamarlos''- pensó Kagami, cruzando los dedos para que Kise acepte decirle a los demas.

_-Eso es una gran coincidencia, ahora me acaba de llamar Akashicchi para decirme lo mismo, en este momento me voy a reunir con los demas, se lo diré a ellos, estoy seguro que juntos podemos hacer una gran fiesta- hablo emocionado Kise_

-Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana

_-Ok, bye bye_\- se despidió alegremente Kise

-Adiós

Kagami corto antes que el rubio pueda decir otra cosa, soltó un suspiro, al parecer su trabajo ya estaba hecho- ahora solo queda planear la fiesta.

* * *

Kise llego emocionado a la reunión, ya quería contarle a los demas lo que le había dicho Kagami, estaba seguro que aceptaría hacer la fiesta con Seirin, esta sin duda iba hacer la mejor fiesta.

-Llegas tarde- fue lo primero que dijo Akashi al ver al rubio.

Lo lamento, estaba hablando con Kagamicchi, al parecer Seirin va hacer una fiesta a Kurokocchi y se me ocurrió que podamos hacerlo todos juntos, mañana ellos se reunirán para planear la fiesta, le dije iríamos también, ¿Qué dicen?- Kise miro emocionado a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo.

-No- fue la inmediata respuesta de Akashi

La sonrisa de Kise se desapareció al oír eso- pero Akashicchi nosotros también vamos hacer una fiesta sorpresa, no sería mejor unirnos todos.

-No, porque quiero que sea una fiesta privada entre nosotros.

-No será que él no los quiere ver porque le ganaron en la Winter Cup- murmuro Aomine a Midorima y a Murasakibara.

-No es por eso Daiki- dijo Akashi mandándole una mirada helada a Aomine, el moreno se estremeció y decidió permanecer en silencio.

-Pero será más divertido si lo hacemos todos juntos- trato de convencer a Kise a su ex capitán.

-Ya te dije que no.

-Pero Kurokocchi le gustara mas estar con todos sus amigos- Kise siguió insistiendo sacando su ultimo as bajo la manga, si eso no convencía Akashi, nada lo haría.

El pelirojo al escuchar eso, lo pensó, es verdad que Kuroko le gustaría tener a todos ahí, pero el tenia pensarlo en un restaurante de lujo solo los seis, hace tiempo que no pasaban tiempo juntos y esta era oportunidad perfecta, aunque conociendo a Kuroko no le gustaría nada lujoso, al parecer la decisión ya estaba tomada- está bien- supuso que podían reunirse solo los seis otro día.

Kise al oír que Akashi aceptaba se alegro, ¡esto iba hacer muy divertido!- muy bien, entonces nos veremos todos mañana a las 4 de la tarde en el gimnasio de Seirin.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kagami se acerco a Kuroko después de clases- Kuroko lo siento me olvide de decirte que hoy no hay entrenamiento.

Kuroko al escucharlo alzo una ceja, era muy extraño que Riko suspenda el entrenamiento- ¿Por qué?

Kagami se rasco la cabeza en nerviosismo tratando de pensar en alguna mentira – no lo sé, la entrenadora me llamo ayer y me dijo que no había entrenamiento por algo que tenía que hacer y que te avisara- eso fue lo mejor que pudo pensar Kagami para una mentira, nunca había sido un buen mentiroso.

Kuroko lo miro, tenía la sensación que Kagami le estaba ocultando algo, tenía una idea de lo que era, pero decidió no decir nada, simplemente asintió y se fue hacia la salida.

Kagami soltó un suspiro de alivio, creyendo que Kuroko había creído su mentira, se fue hacia al gimnasio para encontrarse con los demas.

Cuando llego ahí ya estaban todos.

-Kagami-kun llegas tarde

-Lo siento entrenadora, estaba con Kuroko, le mentí que hoy no había entrenamiento

-Está bien, ya le dijo a los demas sobre la fiesta, ¿le dijiste a los otros?

-Si, me dijeron que iban a venir- aunque había sido Kise que le había dicho que iban a venir, esperaba que pudiera convencer a los demas y como si sus suplicas hubieran sido escuchadas la puerta del gimnasio se abrió y varias cabezas de colores se vieron

-Hola a todos- saludo Kise como siempre tan alegremente

-Hola- fue el único saludo de Midorima que traía un gato de peluche en la mano

-Howa- saludo Murasakibara con la boca llena de papitas, Midorima lo regaño por hablar con la boca llena pero el pelimorado solo lo ignoro

-Buenas tardes- fue el saludo de Akashi

-Tch ya basta de tantos saludos y vamos a comenzar quiero irme rápido para ir a dormir- dijo Aomine soltando un bostezo

-Dai-chan no seas así, recuerda que esto es para Tetsu-kun- hablo Momoi molesta por la actitud de Aomine

-Hola, que bueno que hayan venido ahora podemos comenzar con los planes

-Hey Riko que hacen ellos aquí- pregunto Hyuuga al ver toda la generación de los milagros reunida ahí.

-Me pareció una buena idea invitarlos, después de todo ellos también son amigos de Kuroko-kun

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Bien comencemos- dijo Riko mirando a todos- para empezar ¿donde lo celebramos?, estaba pensando aquí en el gimnasio

-Me parece una buena idea- dijeron los de Seirin

Los de la generación de los milagros solo asintieron.

-Bien entonces nos repartiremos las tareas- Riko de repente saco un papel con la lista de lo que necesitaban-tenemos que traer mesas unas sillas, gaseosas, bocaditos y música, también sería buena idea traer un cartel que diga feliz cumpleaños Kuroko y algunos globos.

-No crees que los globos son muy infantil- dijo Hyuuga

-Claro que no, son perfectos para decorar el gimnasio- Riko saco otro papel y un lapicero- ahora apunten que traerá cada uno.

Cada uno fue apuntando que traerá, hubo algunas discusiones ya que algunos que querían traer la misma cosa y Momoi y Riko tuvieron que pararlas.

-Todos ¿ya anotaron lo que traerán?- pregunto Riko recibiendo un asentimiento de todos- entonces nos vemos el sábado a la 1 de la tarde.

Todos asintieron y se fueron.

* * *

Cuando estaba en lo vestidores colocándose su ropa de deporte para comenzar la practica, Kuroko recibió algunas extrañan preguntas de compañeros sobre sus gustos y talla de zapatos y ropa, el contestó a todas, ya se imaginaba para que era las preguntas pero no dijo nada.

El entrenamiento como siempre fue bastante cansado, Kuroko se sentía agotado ya quería irse a su casa y dormir, estaba camino a las duchas cuando Riko se le acerco- Kuroko-kun quiero decirte que mañana no hay entrenamiento así que no tienes que venir.

-¿Otra vez se suspende el entrenamiento?

-Si, mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer, Hyuuga y Kiyoshi también están ocupados así que decidí suspender el entrenamiento.

Kuroko simplemente la miro, era bastante evidente lo que planeaban hacer, pero decidió no arruinar su sorpresa.

* * *

Llego el sábado, y también el cumpleaños de Kuroko.

Los de Seirin junto con la generación de los milagros comenzaron adornar el gimnasio, pero al tenerlos todos juntos en una habitación puede llegar a ser bastante malo.

-Murasakibara ¿Por qué solo trajiste dulces? ¡Esto no es una fiesta infantil!

-Me gustan

-Satsuki ¿no pudiste hacer el cartel de otro color?, el rosado se ve horrible

-¡Qué tiene de malo el rosa!

-Faltan globos, Kise-kun ¿donde están los globos que ibas a traer?

-No traje, yo dije que iba a traer gaseosa.

-Estoy bastante segura que pusiste que ibas a traer globos.

-No era gaseosas.

-Aquí está la lista y aquí dice que tenías que traer globos.

-Claro que…- Kise leyó la lista que se le puse enfrente de su cara y vio como había escrito globos y una carita feliz- ups

-Akashi ¿Por qué solo has traído música clásica?

-Es la única música que conozco

-''Entonces no hubieras traído nada''- de alguna manera Akashi leyó la mente de Hyuuga y le mando la peor mirada de muerte que le hizo salir huyendo por su vida

-Kagamin el cartel esta torcido

-Yo lo veo derecho

-Eso es porque eres un idiota

-Quieres pelea

-Cuando quieras

-Chicos no peleen y bajen esas sillas

-Me pregunto si lograremos terminar hoy

-Yo me pregunto lo mismo

Después de dos horas discutiendo y otra hora decorando lograron terminar.

-Qué bueno que terminamos- dijo Riko sonriendo al ver el gimnasio decorado, por un momento pensó que no lograrían.

-Solo queda llamar a Tetsu-kun.

-Yo lo hare- dijo Kagami agarrando su celular- Hola Kuroko, puedes venir a Seirin, al gimnasio- Kagami se quedo en silencio unos segundos- Este… porque… quiero enseñarte una nueva jugada- Kagami se sintió orgulloso de salir con una buena mentira- bien, entonces nos vemos-Kagami colgó y miro a todos- viene aquí en 30 minutos.

Entonces hay que escondernos para que cuando venga saltamos y gritamos sorpresa- dijo Koganei.

-Necesariamente tenemos que hacer eso- se quejo Aomine.

-Dai-chan no seas aguafiestas, tenemos que hacer eso para que Tetsu-kun se sorprenda.

-Dudo que eso pase- dijo Aomine girando los ojos, nunca había visto a Kuroko sorprendido o con alguna expresión.

-Dai-chan tenemos que hacerlo.

El as de Touou sabía que no podía ganar una discusión con Momoi así que termino cediendo.

* * *

Kuroko cuando termino la llamada suspiro, Kagami era un terrible mentiroso, ya sabía muy bien para que lo llamaba, estaba completamente seguro que le habían hecho una fiesta sorpresa, sinceramente Kagami junto con Seirin eran bastante evidente, se preguntaba si también estaría sus demas amigos, lo más probable que sí.

Regreso a la sala donde estaba su familia reunida por su cumpleaños- lo siento, me llamo un amigo y quiere que lo vaya a ver.

-Claro, puedes ir- dijo su mamá sonríete

Kuroko solo asintió, fue a su cuarto y se puso una chaqueta ya que hacia frio afuera, cogió sus llaves y salió de su cuarto, bajo y se despidió de su familia.

Cuando salió sintió el viento helado en su rostro, subió su bufanda hasta su nariz y camino hacia Seirin.

Llego a la escuela y se fue al gimnasio, donde sabia que sus amigos lo esperaban, llego ahí y abrió la puerta, espero el grito de sorpresa, pero nunca vino, cuando miro bien, se dio cuenta que el gimnasio estaba hecho un caos, había comida esparcida por el suelo, las sillas estaban tiradas y vio en el piso un cartel rosado que decía feliz cumpleaños Tetsu-kun, supo de inmediato que el cartel lo hizo Momoi, miro a sus amigos que al parecer no se habían dado cuenta que estaba ahí, ya que estaban en medio de una guerra de comida, tuvo la tentación de darse media vuelta e irse de ahí, pero sabía que si no hacia algo destruirían completamente el gimnasio, pensó una forma de llamar su atención, aunque para el seria una tarea difícil considerando su falta de presencia, busco en todo el lugar para ver algo y vio el interruptor para la luz, se acerco y apago la luz, todos de inmediato se callaron y pararon lo que estaban haciendo, algunos comenzaron asustarse por el repentino apagón, cuando estuvo todo en silencio Kuroko prendió la luz.

Cuando se prendió la luz todos miraron alrededor para ver quien había sido el culpable de apagar la luz, Aomine estaba pensando que era algún fantasma y estaba preparado en salir corriendo de ahí en cualquier momento, pero cuando Kagami grito Kuroko se relajo, pero luego se tenso ¿Cuándo había llegado allí?

-Hola chicos- saludo Kuroko como si nada.

-Kuroko ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace unos minutos, pero ninguno lo noto así que apague y prendí la luz para llamar su atención por cierto ¿qué hacen todos aquí?- pregunto haciendo que no sabía nada.

Todos de repente recordaron la fiesta sorpresa.

-Sorpresa- gritaron algunos, otros simplemente giraron los ojos, eso había sido innecesario.

-Se suponía que esto iba hacer una fiesta sorpresa para ti, pero creo que se arruino- dijo Kagami avergonzado, mirando hacia el otro lado.

Kuroko vio a los demas que también lucían avergonzados y suspiro- no se preocupen la intención es lo que cuenta.

-Pero Tetsu-kun la fiesta se arruino- Momoi parecía a punto de llorar

-No te preocupes Momoi-san, estoy feliz con solo estar con ustedes, gracias por tomarse las molestias por hacer todo esto.

-No es ninguna molestia, tu eres nuestro amigo- dijo Kiyoshi, los demas asintieron.

Kuroko sonrió, tenía unos grandes amigos, miro el desastre a su alrededor y decidió preguntar- ¿Por qué esta todo así?

Todos de inmediato miraron a Kise- por culpa de él- dijeron todos a coro.

Kise miro a todos indignado- ¡no fue mi culpa!

Midorima lo ignoro y miro Kuroko- lo que paso fue…

**Flash back**

-¿Nos escondemos ahora?- pregunto Koganei

-Todavía falta tiempo, no esconderemos faltando cinco minutos para que venga- dijo Riko

-Entonces ¿qué hacemos?- Furihata pregunto

-Esperar – fue la respuesta de Riko, miro a su alrededor revisando si faltaba algo, cuando fijo su vista en el cartel vio que estaba torcido- Kagami-kun no arreglaste el cartel

-Yo lo veo bien- protesto Kagami

-Esta torcido arréglalo

-Yo lo hago- se ofreció Kise, agarro una silla y se paro en ella

-¿Ahí está bien?

-No súbelo más

-Ahí

-No más

-Que tal ahí

-No un poco más

Kise se estiro un poco más, pero perdió el equilibrio y agarro lo primero que encontró, que resulto ser el cartel, el cartel se cayó y junto con el Kise.

-Kise-kun ¿estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien- el rubio se levanto con algo de dificultada, se sintió un poco mareado así que sacudió la cabeza un poco

-Ki-chan, tienes que poner el cartel ante que Tetsu-kun venga

-Si ahora lo coloco- Kise cogió el cartel para ponerlo, pero sonó su celular, dejo en el piso el cartel y lo contesto su celular.

Kagami que pasaba por ahí no noto el cartel y termino tropezando con él, cayendo encima de la mesa del pastel, el pelirojo levanto su cara, esta estaba cubierta de pastel de chocolate y miro a Kise- ¡ KISEEE!

Kise se asusta del repentino grito y se voltea solo para ver un Kagami furioso y lleno de pastel, de inmediato corta y sale corriendo, Kagami agarra un trozo de pastel y va tras él, lo lanza a Kise, pero él lo esquiva y le termino cayendo a Akashi, ahora era el as de Seirin el que sale corriendo por su vida, luego de eso el caos se desato.

**Fin del flash back**

-Y eso fue lo que paso- termino de relatar Midorima.

-No me sorprende de Kise-kun.

-Ya dije que no fue mi culpa- protesto Kise pero nadie lo escucho.

-Y ahora ¿qué hacemos con la fiesta?- pregunto uno de primer año

Kuroko miro a todos y se le ocurrió una idea- que tal si limpiamos y no vamos a Maji

-Eso es una buena idea- apoyo Kagami, feliz de comer hamburguesas

Todos los demas estuvieron de acuerdo y limpiaron el gimnasio, luego de eso se fueron a Maji y la pasaron muy bien allí, bromeándose y riendo.

-Kuroko feliz cumpleaños

Gracias Kagami-kun- Kuroko sonrió al escuchar los demas felicitándolo también, sin duda había sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este one- shot y ¡feliz cumpleaños Kuroko! Que cumplas muchos mas xD


End file.
